Gemínidas
by oxybry
Summary: Una práctica de espadas, una conversación inesperada y algo más bajo la mejor lluvia de meteoros de todo el año. "Esta Obra es un Regalo por parte del Gran Festival del 'Reino del Clarines' en nombre de Lady Yuki chan por su Aniversario"


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime no me pertenece sino a la maravillosa Sorata Akizuki

 _"_ _Esta Obra es un Regalo por parte del Gran Festival del 'Reino del Clarines' en nombre de LadyYuki-Chan por su Aniversario''_

 _._

* * *

.

—Esta noche las estrellas se ven más cerca—dijo mirando el cielo desde el balcón.

—¿En serio? ¿No ha sido siempre así?

—Supongo… Me apetece hacer algo de ejercicio, ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Te acompañaré.

La miro detalladamente, pies separados a la misma altura de los hombros, una postura firme, ojos enfocados. Observó fijamente sus movimientos para predecir cuando se iba lanzar a atacarlo.

La conoce, es sabedor de sus puntos fuertes y también sus debilidades.

Ella es rápida. La más rápida de los espadachines que alguna vez se haya enfrentado. Su velocidad de ataque es su punto más fuerte lo que de alguna manera compensa la leve diferencia en la fuerza de sus ataques.

Se lanza contra ella en un ataque rápido, pero ella mantiene la espada cerca de su cuerpo bloqueando su ataque y lista para contra atacar.

Los minutos pasan, una partida iguala sin duda. Ninguno de los dos da su brazo a torcer.

—¿Cuándo piensas que se lo proponga?—preguntó Mitsuhide esquivando un golpe de la espada de Kiki.

—¿Te refieres a Zen?—dijo saltando hacia atrás.

—Si— dijo reacomodando sus pies en el piso, cuanto más firmes sus pies en el suelo más fuerza le daría a su ataque.

—No lo sé. Todavía les espera un largo camino, pero supongo que estaban destinados a encontrarse, solo podemos acompañarlos y ser espectadores.

—Tienes razón, aunque su majestad Izana tampoco se los está haciendo fácil.

Trato de asestarle otro golpe pero su defensa era sólida y lo esquivo fácilmente con un simple ó de encontrar patrones y determinar el flujo de movimiento de Kiki para tratar de controlar la partida, pero después de años de entrenamientos juntos ella también conocía sus técnicas.

—Zen realmente ama a Shirayuki—dijo mientras bloqueaba otro de sus ataques.

—Como no hacerlo. Ella es brillante y dedicada, ella hace que quieras dar lo mejor de ti. Me alegra que esté con nosotros.

Ella le lanzó un ataque rápido, se atrevería a decir él que furioso.

—No sabía que veías a Shirayuki de _esa manera._ —La espada lo golpeó en el costado.

 _Esa manera… ¿Cuál manera?... No estará pensando…_

—¿Qué? No, no. Estas equivocada. Shirayuki es como mi hermana pequeña, yo nunca he pensado en ella de esa forma—exclamó esquivando los veloces ataques de su compañera.

—Supongo que es así—dijo chocando su espada con la suya, para luego retroceder. Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres delicadas.

—Me gustan. Pero prefiero a una mujer que pueda ponerse en pie con su propia fuerza, que este bien por sí misma, que no necesite un hombre que la proteja pero que a pesar de ello deje que lo haga y no me refiero solamente a protegerla con la espada. Prefiero a alguien que esté de pie a mi lado, no detrás de mí. Alguien a quien le pueda confiar mi espalda. Alguien que se preocupe por Zen tanto como lo hago yo.

—¿Es así?... Suena como algo que tú dirías—dijo soltando su espada y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

—No te burles de mí, tú fuiste la que preguntaste en primer lugar.

—Mitsuhide.

—¿Mmmm?

—Si llega el momento ¿Me dirías que si?*

—¿Qué quieres decir Kiki?

—Nada—dijo mientras se alejaba.

 _Si llegara el momento sería yo quien se lo propondría_ —Las palabras que ella le había dicho a su padre retumbaron en su mente y antes de poder pensarlo las palabras dejaron su boca.

—Diría que sí—sintió su corazón latir desbocado—.Diré que sí, siempre que tú me lo pidas.

Supo que lo escuchó cuando ella detuvo su andar para luego reanudarlo y allí con el reflejo de la luna como cómplice alcanzo a ver la sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios mientras las gemínidas bañaban el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **NA**. Feliz cumpleaños Vale, espero te guste tu regalo, corto pero con mucho cariño. Un pajarito me explico el porque de la doble fecha, así que ¡sorpresa!

Las Gemínidas son una lluvia de meteoros de actividad alta

*Basado en el capítulo 44 del manga


End file.
